Matteddsworld Wiki
Matt Hargreaves'Matt's last name is mentioned in "Zombeh Attack 2". is the animated counterpart of Edd's real-life friend. He first appeared in an animation titled "Edd", but was not given a voice until "Zombeh Attack". Appearance Matt is commonly recognized by his ginger hair and his square chin, though he called himself "strawberry blonde" in ''Edd Again when Edd brought it up. He used to wear either a black t-shirt, then a black hoodie, as well as a green overcoat, blue jeans, and black shoes. In "Zanta Claws", Matt received his purple hoodie as a Christmas gift from Santa, to this day, he wears his purple hoodie and green overcoat as his signature apparel. As shown in the new Eddsworld theme, Matt wears a black "I ♥ M@" shirt. Matt is the second tallest compared to Edd, Tom, and Tord. Portrayal Matt is generally portrayed as narcissistic and picky about his looks. He can be smart or stupid depending on the situation and likes to hoard stuff. Portrayal throughout Eddsworld: Legacy Matt appears to be slightly nicer but more dimwitted throughout Eddsworld: Legacy, such as really valuing Tom as a friend. In "Fun Dead", Matt went as far as to name a cymbal playing monkey he got from a claw machine "Little Tom" after his supposed friend, only to have Tom destroy the monkey shortly afterwards. In the same episode, Matt offered Tom his novelty toy collection should he get killed, only to have Tom reply he wanted Edd to burn his new novelty toy collection if he also died. In part two of "The End" he uses the control panel to make Tord's robot punch itself for 3 reasons; 1. Destroying his house 2. "Killing" his friend (Tom) 3. When Tord punched him in the face. Variations Matt as a Zombeh In "Zombeh Attack", Matt was bitten by a zombie and turned into one. Matt then became their leader and attempted to eat the brains of Edd, Tom and Tord, the last of which they were successful. Matt is later revived in "Zombeh Attack 2" and teams up with Tom to cure his soul via the use of the necronomicon, he fails however and reverts back to his violent ways. In "Zombeh Attack 3" he was injured by falling on a "conveniently placed cheese fondue set," exclaiming, "What a cheesy ending!". Matt as a Vampire Matt was turned into a vampire in Matt Sucks. He wears a black cloak and has white skin, pointy ears, sharp fangs and big red eyes. Matt from the Future Matt's future self from "WTFuture" looks older and originally sported a bionic eye and a metal chin. Edd's future self-caused a time paradox that simply took away the eye and metal chin, and only changed his front hairstyle, making him look much older in the process. He wears the same overcoat and a purple turtleneck instead of the purple hoodie. Snomatts The '''Snomatts were snow sculptures of Matt brought to life with nuclear waste. Matilda Matilda is Matt's female counterpart in a parallel universe, appearing in "Mirror Mirror". She along with the female Edd and Tom, Ell and Tamara fight Dazeem, a sword demon, so they can eat donuts. Matilda is voiced by Alice Ann Stacey. Prince Matthew Prince Matthew appeared in "Saloonatics". He was the Prince of England and was held for ransom by Eduardo and his gang of bandits until he broke out of prison and was rescued by Edward Gold. Prince Matthew was a dead ringer for Matt, albeit with a pompadour and purple royal clothing with epaulettes. He was also much smarter than his descendant, having once attempted to steal Juan's keys by "teaching" him how to be a prince. God Matt's Grandma Matt's Grandma appeared in Xmas Day, Hammer & Fail, and Christmas Eddventure. She was voiced by Matt Hargreaves in Christmas Eddventure. Quotes "Indubitably..." "''Edd, there are aliens that abducted us and they're probably going to eat us and I'm too ''pretty to die!"'' - Space Face (Part 1) "Oh my god.... I'm a vampire! Omnomnom."- Matt Sucks "Guys, I think our house might, MIGHT be a little possessed, or nothing, maybe it's nothing." - Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble) "Indubitably."- Zombeh Attack, Spares, and Saloonatics "Boogity Boogity Brains!" - Zombeh Attack 3 "Hey, wait a minute, why am I on the menu?!" -Hello Hellhole "Oh God! You gotta help us! Our house is haunted, with a guy who wants to destroy monuments! Does anyone have any spare trousers?" - Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble) "Hey, wait a minute... How can a ''car fly?" -Zanta Claws II "YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" - Space Face (Part 2) "Ahhh, it burns! nobody told me money can burn!" - Zanta Claws II "My arm!? Oh, the irony..." - Zombeh Attack 3 "I'll hug 'im and squeeze 'im and call him LEEETLE TOM!" -Fun Dead "YAY, I'M POPULAR!!" - Space Face (Part 2) "Is my face really getting old?" - Zanta Claws III "You're expired!" - Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders) Appearances Gallery See Matt/Gallery References Category:Browse